<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Adventure by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009487">A New Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch'>carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adi Gallia lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Love Does Not Equal Attachment, M/M, Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, POV Mace Windu, Parental Plo Koon, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing, Quinlan Vos is a Great Friend, Rako Hardeen Arc who?, Redeemed Dooku, Secrets, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Shmi is living her best life with Cliegg, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tired Mace Windu, leave her alone, never heard of her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Obi-Wan travels back in time and neglects to tell anyone, until an uneventful Council meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Longshot, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of StarWars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoda slightly jerked back into focus as he narrowed onto Master Windu’s council report. Yoda loves Mace, as much as a Jedi can, but the Korun surely knew how to draw out time.</p><p> </p><p>He twisted the glimmer stick in his palm and thought about the ongoing war. It was a heap of chaos but he would rather be in a battle than doing nothing on his chair. He discreetly checked on the welfare of the others. </p><p> </p><p>Half of them appeared to be asleep but it did nothing to end Mace’s spiel.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was now completely turned around in his chair, legs hanging off the back with his arm covering his face.</p><p> </p><p>“So that is why it is important to find this holocron before Dooku does.” Mace took a breath, Yoda let out a faint breath of relief...that was too early.</p><p> </p><p>For Mace had just started a new topic, a regular of theirs: The Sith Lord.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan, who had been silent this entire meeting, let out a loud groan that woke everybody up.</p><p> </p><p>“Palpatine’s the Sith Lord, his name is Darth Sidious and he has plans to build a weapon capable of destroying planets called the Death Star.” Obi-Wan’s bored tone, suited more for conversing about the weather instead of delivering life-altering facts.</p><p> </p><p>He still didn’t move from his comfortable position as others just stared at him.</p><p><br/><em> Finally interesting, this meeting has become. </em>Yoda mused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>COMPLETELY UNNESECCARY! DOENS'T FIT INTO THE STORY! <br/>IF YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY READ THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS ANOTHER STORY I'VE POSTED FOR THIS HEADCANON!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka was worried for Obi-Wan, she wasn’t scared to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>She supposed that it could be from the obvious war going on, but for some strange reason, they kept...winning.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that they were stronger than the Separatists, which was completely unbiased, but in any battle with the droids they had for the last six months, they always got the jump on them, as if the droids had no clue as to how the Republic always beat them to their bases.</p><p> </p><p>She supposed it could be from that, it itself was definitely suspicious, but shouldn’t Obi-Wan be glad? Grateful?</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since they had come out victorious from battles.</p><p> </p><p>He always stayed in his room when he wasn’t planning out an attack strategy with the Admiral or the troopers. Even then, sometimes, he would receive a comm in the middle of planning, go to his room, and completely change the strategy when he got back out.</p><p> </p><p>It would seem very skeptical, if it wasn’t because of him that they kept winning the skirmishes.</p><p> </p><p>All she could do was wait.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Anakin also shared some worries for his old Master.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as though every day he would go through more tea than he ever had before. He knew it was a far-fetched idea, but who needs thirteen cups of tea a day? That’s insane!</p><p> </p><p>His voice was always raspy whenever he exited his room, as if he had smoked fifty death sticks in there.</p><p> </p><p>Very odd…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Of course Cody noticed how weird his boyfriend has been acting for the last six months.  </p><p> </p><p>Cody often found it strange to not have seen Grievous in a while, six months to be precise.</p><p> </p><p>In fact that was what started Obi-Wan’s bizarre actions…</p><p> </p><p>But if he didn’t have to see that abomination of a droid again, it was fine by him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rex didn’t know how Cody’s general did it, but after winning battle after battle, he didn’t really care.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Generals and Commanders of both the 212th and the 501st stood in front of the Council to discuss the recent victory on Tatooine, Anakin still complaining about the damn sand.</p><p> </p><p>Master Plo was just retelling them that the new cannon blasters that the Republic had just acquired and was now located on Utapau, when a beeping sound came out of Obi-Wan’s wrist.  </p><p> </p><p>An incoming comm.</p><p> </p><p>But anybody with access to the link was in the room at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>They each stared at Obi-Wan as he stared blankly at the wall behind the Council, not looking anybody in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You can answer that, Kenobi,” Mace pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t think that’s a great idea at the moment.” Obi-Wan replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, then...Is there anything else you would like to add Obi-Wan?” Mace tried again.</p><p> </p><p>What he said was what nobody expected.</p><p> </p><p>“General Grievous has been dead for six months.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprised gasps rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Then how did the droid get intel on where we’d be and how we were able to defeat the-” Depa was cut short, as the beeping returned to Obi-Wan’s commlink.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should just see for yourself,” Obi-Wan sighed as he pressed answer.</p><p> </p><p>Yoda stiffened, as well as many others in the room, as the melodic tones of his old padawan came out of the machine.</p><p> </p><p>Count Dooku.</p><p> </p><p>“General, I do hope you know what you’re doing this time, and have assembled a decent plan to stop the destroying of thousands of my <em> expensive </em>droids.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody was embarrassed at the thought that quickly came to his head that Obi-Wan was working for the Separatists and had betrayed them.</p><p> </p><p>If they were shocked at Obi-Wan’s little tidbit of information, they were in for a surprise of a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>The raspy, distorted, and mechanical voice that came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth was disturbing. He had somehow managed to replicate the exact voice of Grievous, Ahsoka observed, as she shuddered, certainly remembering her time fighting the droid himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Dooku, I have just been informed by my spy that the forces of the Republic have recently suffered an attack on Utapau,” Obi-Wan looked up and winked at Po Koon, “Send me all the droids you have and let me lead the charge on those Republic dogs. I will crush them and make them suffer.” Cody and Rex didn’t realize it, but Obi-Wan had released a large amount of force suggestion in his answer. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes, praying to the force that Dooku listened.</p><p> </p><p>The force listened.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” Dooku responded, everybody releasing a breath they never realized they held.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was just about to close the call, when Dooku called out again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I hear a lack of machinery, where are the droids on your ship?”</p><p> </p><p>They expected Obi-Wan to answer as well, but he met their expressions with a panicked one of his own.</p><p> </p><p>Rex, being the unpredictable one that he was, grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and hesitantly said,</p><p> </p><p>“Roger, roger.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody face-palmed at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, “Dooku said, and logged off.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you heard the man, who’s ready for a trip to Utapau?” Obi-Wan cheekily asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>COMPLETELY UNNESECCARY! DOENS'T FIT INTO THE STORY!<br/>IF YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY READ THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS ANOTHER STORY I'VE POSTED FOR THIS HEADCANON, FITS IN WITH CHAPTER TWO!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody, who had been standing alert behind Obi-Wan’s chair was surprised at the soft words coming from the seated man, </p><p> </p><p>“Cody, pass me your blaster, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Cody handed it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the blaster to his lap, Obi-Wan carefully angled it at the door, eye to the scope, ignoring all skeptic glances. He waited.</p><p> </p><p>Bursting through the door, nearly tripping over his feet, Master Fisto excitedly brandished a compact rectangular device in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it! I found a way to track General Grievous' location through his call history!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan took the shot.</p><p> </p><p>Kit looked down at what was now a smoldering pile of ash in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, Obi-Wan handed Cody back his weapon. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Commander,” offering Cody a genuine smile, while Kit collapsed in tears in the background screaming,</p><p> </p><p>“THAT TOOK ME 4 WEEKS!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan had to go back in time at some point....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an abrupt shift.</p><p> </p><p>One moment, Obi-Wan is standing in front of his dead Masters in the Force, finally in peace. It was exhilarating to see those he hadn’t seen in twenty years, some even longer. It brought tears to his eyes and he felt no shame in it. </p><p> </p><p>There was a bright flash and Obi-Wan shielded his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He opened them.</p><p> </p><p>“...Find the bounty hunter and bring him to justice.” Master Mundi finished.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the...? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know that Force that well, but he was sure as hell that he should not be standing in front of his seated council members. Since when had they sat down? Why was he in the council chamber? </p><p> </p><p>From the stares, it was clear that he was supposed to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He eloquently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The Bounty Hunter...The one that killed the assassin you were chasing.” Mundi clarified, as though Obi-Wan was the one who wasn’t making sense here.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Because that’s the exact thing you do when someone tells you a joke.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he was the only one who thought that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something funny, Knight Kenobi?” The title of address gave Obi-Wan pause more than Master Windu’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious, right? We found out the identity of the bounty hunter a while ago. Remember? Jango? You guys can’t be that old, that you forget important information like this.”</p><p> </p><p>While the others sputtered in indignation and outrage with cries of disrespect, Master Koon sat forward in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“So you know who the bounty hunter is Obi-Wan? Why haven’t you shared yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? Don’t you remember the business of Kami-” Obi-Wan started until he saw something out of the corner of his eyes and completely shut up.</p><p> </p><p>Or should he say, someone?</p><p> </p><p>Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>Not Vader.</p><p> </p><p>But not just any Anakin.</p><p> </p><p><em> Padawan </em>Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Then blinked again.</p><p> </p><p>He wiped his beard with his hand, and turned back to the council.</p><p> </p><p>Then back to Anakin, and blinked again.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to his apprentice and poked him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he could feel Anakin shocked him.</p><p> </p><p>He poked him again for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the floor, Obi-Wan quickly and quietly bid his goodbye to the others, grabbed his student and briskly walked out the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mace never liked seeing shatterpoints. Everyday of his life since he was a child, he saw the breaking points of his friends, his Masters, even the younglings. Normally, to see the shatterpoints, you would need precise meditation and deep concentration. But, the force decided to curse the Korun, that the shatterpoints he saw, were as clear on a being as the smile on their face.</p><p> </p><p>It was jarring to see, but he lived with it. Every hour of every day. Sometimes, a being had no shatterpoints, they were the lucky ones, living in naivety. Others had few, from horrible missions that left them scarred. </p><p> </p><p>But there was nobody with more shatterpoints on them, than Obi-Wan Kenobi. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since the child had been brought to the temple at the age of three, he was surrounded by a multitude of shatterpoints. Mace had limited his contact with Obi-Wan over the years, as it was overwhelming to be around the child.</p><p> </p><p>As he grew older, the shatterpoints increased. </p><p> </p><p>When Bruck died, more appeared.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back to the temple from Bandomeer with Qui-Gon, more appeared.</p><p> </p><p>When returning from Melida/Daan, Mace didn’t even meet the child at the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>Every single mission he came back from with Qui-Gon, more appeared.</p><p> </p><p>It was a goddamn loop.</p><p> </p><p>He came back, more appeared.</p><p> </p><p>More, more, and more.</p><p> </p><p>If Mace wasn't already training Depa as his padawan, he would have definitely taken Obi-Wan's learning on. He had brought these issues up to Master Yoda before, but that green troll only gave him vague, bleak answers, "The will of the force, it is," whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Any species with two eyes would be able to see how detrimental Qui-Gon was to Obi-Wan's health.</p><p> </p><p>When receiving the news of Qui-Gon’s death, the only thoughts in Mace’s head were of Obi-Wan and he cried.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that one particular crazy meeting, Obi-Wan had been doing fine until in just one split second, his shatterpoints increased in number. Nobody else noticed, but why would they? Only he would be able to see them.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan should be broken by now. No one had that many shatterpoints and lived. Only from true depression could he produce that many. He truly was meant for' infinite sadness'. His entire attitude has changed. In some moments, he was careless and chaotic. Other moments, he was quiet and all-knowing. </p><p> </p><p>The war was no help, as it did nothing to help the young Knight.</p><p> </p><p>Mace hated this war. Nobody was safe from the shatterpoints that enclosed everyone together. </p><p> </p><p>Younglings as young as two years old had them. </p><p> </p><p>Padawans were scared of their inevitable death. But they were ready to be fighting in this war for the Republic. One padawan in particular showed remarkable adaptation to the environment around them. A young Tortuga named Ahsoka Tano.</p><p> </p><p>Her recklessness and determination were the perfect combination of Skywalker’s traits and so it was decided that they should be teamed together, again, against Mace's council.</p><p> </p><p>When Ahsoka came into the room, ready to meet her Master and Grand-Master, Mace was shocked and relieved to see several shatterpoints close and heal on Obi-Wan as he saw Padawan Tano.</p><p> </p><p>Then Mace lamented, as fresh ones burst into life and grief wrapped it's vile presence around Obi-Wan once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set directly after they left the meeting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hand still gripping his padawan’s, Obi-Wan rushed through the halls, completely ignoring the bright familiar presences of each force-sensitive in the Temple. How he had longed to feel each one in the Temple again, but at the moment, it was too overwhelming and he needed to get to their room.</p><p> </p><p>His mission would have been a success, had it not been for a smug Quinlan Vos heading his way. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Obi-Wan would have rejoiced to see his old friend, but now was not the time. He needed his room. He needed space.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes rising from the floor, Obi-Wan faltered in his steps as the naked chest of Quinlan stopped him. It certainly wasn’t the first time he had seen Vos shirtless, not even the first he’s seen him naked, but that was a story for another day…</p><p> </p><p>What was surprising was his bare hands. There were only two separate occasions Obi-Wan knew of, where Quinlan took his gloves off, and both situations were life or death.</p><p> </p><p>“Obes! You down for a drink at our old place?” Quinlan had trapped Obi-Wan in a sort of secluded part of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Not now, Quin. I need to go to my room.” Obi-Wan tried to side-step Quinlan, but the Kiffar knight was too fast for him, still blocking his way to the rest of the hallway. Obi-Wan let Anakin go, while he reconvened with his old friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Obi, we haven’t seen each other in so long, I’ve forgotten how,” he looked Obi-Wan up and down, “Charming you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Fighting the blush on his face, Obi-Wan leveled Quinlan with what he hoped was an intimidating glare. Going by Vos’ reaction, a laugh, it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave us, Anakin."</p><p> </p><p>"But, Master!" Obi-Wan couldn't handle to pubescent squeak Anakin's young voice let out. It was too much at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, leave, brat."</p><p> </p><p>"Quinlan!" Obi-Wan admonished. "But, Anakin, do please leave."</p><p> </p><p>He left. Now he was alone with Quinlan.</p><p> </p><p>"Quin, you can't call my padawan a <em>brat, </em>and I can't drink with you right now. I have a bounty hunter to catch."</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Obi-Wan. You know where to find me.” He truly sounded disappointed, but he couldn't care right now. Not with a panic attack slowly bubbling up to the surface.  Obi-Wan would have been able to leave scot-free, but as Quinlan was moving, one of his fingers slightly grazed Obi-Wan's arm.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped. </p><p> </p><p>A myriad of emotions were occurring on his face. None looked good. He seemed to be holding back a string of tears. He didn’t move for a good minute and Obi-Wan was starting to get concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Until, he was pulled into a tight hug. Air getting cut off by Quinlan’s hair in his face, Obi-Wan slightly returned the hug, glad nobody was around to see him.</p><p> </p><p>He sank into the hug hesitantly, a soft voice muttering in his ear, </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Obi-Wan. I’m here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>As the tears started pouring, he was grateful that he sent Anakin away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>set after the previous chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuddling with Vos before a mission was an old past-time that they partook in when they were both padawans, but they had eventually grown out of the need for constant physical contact and dependency. But, Obi-Wan felt every bit like a padawan again that night. </p><p> </p><p>Officially, he was supposed to be in the archives searching for information on this unknown planet, after he had “asked a friend about the mysterious weapon that the assassin used.” Not wanting to bother Dex again for information already known, he had just burrowed himself in his room until he was ready to come out. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the resident pain in his neck, Quinlan, decided that now was the best time to bother him. He knew that Vos hadn’t let him out of his sight ever since the incident in the hallway. But Obi-Wan wasn’t looking for pity, just solitude. But, that was unachievable.</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan had come in unannounced with no sight of Aayla behind him, which in itself was unusual, the padawan always so closely following the Knight. Apparently, what Vos had planned for tonight was only for him, Anakin on a solo mission, stationed for protection at Senator Amidala’s quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, nothing salacious was planned, just a marathon of the cheesiest holo-dramas Quinlan could find. Where he had them stashed in his room, he didn’t want to know.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the third movie, Obi-Wan’s eyes started to droop, unknowingly casting his restlessness into the Force. He didn’t even notice when the movie was paused.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice himself being picked up off the couch.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice being tucked into bed, head reacting to the soft pillow under it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice the long arms wrapping themselves around him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice the soft words of reassurance mumbled into his ears.</p><p> </p><p>But the kiss to his forehead that accompanied, followed him into his dreams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>should i do better to put this story in chronological order? because even i don't know the order of the chapters....or the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shot up like a rocket, accidently knocking Quinlan off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Force sakes, I forgot about Shmi!” he cried out, ignoring the Kiffar’s confused, sleepy grunts on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>guess who moved this chapter?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were subtle hints. It was so hard to figure out what Obi-Wan was trying to tell him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Coruscant’s so cold this time of year, Anakin, you should go somewhere warmer, like Tatooine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I go to Tatooine?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m worried about my mother, Master, what should I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan, who had been half-asleep, as it was four in the morning, rolled over and said, </p><p> </p><p>“Go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go where?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan rolled back to sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a council meeting about his attachment to his mother, Obi-Wan took Anakin aside and said, </p><p> </p><p>“Go to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Master Billaba? Master Yaddle? Master Gallia? Padmé?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan incredulously looked at him and walked off, leaving Anakin to run after him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Come on, let’s go to Tatooine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, Master, do we have a mission?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan screamed in frustration.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin woke up in sand. Force, sand was everywhere on him. How did sand get into his temple rooms? He soon realized that he was not in his temple rooms, but in a desert. Mos Espa could clearly be seen in a distance. A note was attached to his robes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Go save your mother Anakin, and leave me the kriff alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, why didn’t he just say that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind me, just casually switching around chapters....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who travelled back in time, ready to crush the rising Sith Empire, waved goodbye to Quinlan on the hangar, bravely sailed away from Coruscant, made it to Kamino, captured Jango Fett, traveled to Geonosis, captured Dooku and made it back home in time for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….in his dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was suspended with his arms and legs imprisoned, as he spun slowly around, Dooku, chattering away below him, he too bored to hear the droning speech again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Join me, Kenobi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll never win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’d make a great Sith, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and yada yada yada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned at his own stupidity. There he was in Jango Fett’s quarters and that son of a bitch just knocked him out. Didn’t even give him the chance to have their epic duel in the rain, good thing he sent his message to Anakin before he left his ship. He had woken up to Dooku peering up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Oh! What had he said before? Did he even care at this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, no! You must be telling a lie!” He never did pass those acting classes at a padawan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku continued to speak, but Obi-Wan got bored and forced himself unconscious again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he woke up tied to the same pole as he had been attached to many years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How kind of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and was glad to see only Anakin in the chariot, with no Padmé in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things are already changing it seems.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was beginning to wonder if you got my message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I retransmitted it, just as you requested, Master.” Anakin turned sheepish, “Then, I decided to come rescue you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan couldn’t fight the laugh that had worked its way up to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>set before chapter 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was shocking, the battle of Geonosis. So many of their fellow Jedi slain. And for what? A slave army? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan led his padawan towards the field medic of the ship, Yoda walking diligently at his side. Not in the way, but close enough to assist Obi-Wan if need be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had thankfully passed out, the pain and shock of losing a limb was much for the child, no matter how much he tried to pretend it wasn’t. His head swung side to side as Obi-Wan ignored his own injuries and shuffled off to get Anakin some help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly had to slow his stride as a flare in his side acted up. He stumbled a bit and readjusted Anakin’s arm that was over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tap on his shoulder made him turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clone, whose arm was outstretched handing Obi-Wan something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lightsaber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did I drop that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think as he had to move Anakin again to clip the weapon to his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...Thank you Cody,” Obi-Wan acknowledged, turning around again, his focus only on Anakin. So focused that he missed Cody’s freeze and Yoda’s questioning glance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rex, I’m telling you, he <em> knew my name.” </em>Cody anxiously tried to explain to Rex, but his brother couldn’t stop laughing in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure he did, <em> Kote, </em>” Rex, was struggling to breathe now, “But how would he even know? He’s never met you before, he doesn’t your number, much less your name. I’m telling you, you misheard it.” </p><p> </p><p>Cody put his head in his hands and groaned. </p><p> </p><p>He knows that he was right. He did. But nobody seemed to believe him. I mean, they were just clones, who would listen to the insane ramblings of a speck of dust on their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He and a few other troopers headed out of the ship to meet with their future generals.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, the war. He had almost forgotten it’s looming presence in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Cody and his brothers were out of their batches, they were taught history of the galaxy. Wars, attacks strategies and planet cultures. But most importantly, they were taught about the <em> jetii. </em>That they were mysterious sentients that lived off the Force, an invisible energy and were just plain awesome. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the three generals, Windu, Yoda and Kenobi, to be precise, he can see that the legends were true.</p><p> </p><p>General Windu was a man of strictness and respect, Cody knew he wouldn’t want to get on his bad side.</p><p> </p><p>General Yoda was, well, he was tiny. But Cody knew not to underestimate the esteemed Jedi’s power.</p><p> </p><p>And General Kenobi, his General, looked sick.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed he was still recovering from the wounds at Geonosis, and he looked exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Cody was proud to be a commander of the 212th, sometimes, but he did have to often deal with some idiots in his charge.</p><p> </p><p>One idiot named Longshot to be precise. </p><p> </p><p>Longshot was named two hours ago, as they had been separated from the rest of their group and he had thrown their last grenade over the lines of the droids and managed to destroy more than a couple. It was indeed quite a long shot.</p><p> </p><p>The same idiot that was standing on top of one of the ships and promptly fell off. </p><p> </p><p>He was falling fast, and Cody winced as Longshot would surely break his spine at this rate.</p><p> </p><p>He would have, had Kenobi not caught him, one foot off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Cody was relieved, and moved forward to chastise the soldier, until someone beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Longshot</em><em>, what the hell did you think you were doing up there?” </em> Kenobi’s soft tone made him sound even angrier than if he was yelling.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to berate Longshot, but Cody wasn’t paying attention. All he was looking at was Rex’s wide eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pong Krell was brought back to the Temple, hole in the middle of the chest. He was pronounced dead by the Healers, who couldn’t exactly say how the Besalisk was shot all the way through. The amount of shots and precision that the attack required went far beyond any battle droid’s skill. But, the war continued on and they chalked it up as an unlucky accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>listen, i have no idea whether or not Obi-Wan knew about what happened with Pong Krell and why Dogma shot him, but I just remembered that he existed, and didn't like that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A padawan bursting into the Council Chambers happened only once.</p><p> </p><p>A Knight bursting into the Council Chambers was more likely.</p><p> </p><p>A Master bursting into the Council Chambers was happening more and more as the war dragged on.</p><p> </p><p>A Council member bursting into the Chambers, late to their meeting happened at least three times a week. </p><p> </p><p>But a Council member, coming in thirty minutes late to a meeting <em> they </em>called, dragging behind them three Sith apprentices, tied up in rope and force suppressants, had even Yoda shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan stood proud as he made it to the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody spoke, not even the hostages, though that could just be from defiance.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan, if this is some way to show that you deserve to be on this council...we already know. That’s why we chose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I know that, Mace.” He rolled his eyes. “I mean, nobody else was doing it, and it might just be me, but there’s an abundance of dark in the universe set against us and taking out three would greatly increase our odds.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, you went after Ventress, Maul and Savage alone?!” Adi nearly yelled, certainly remembering their own dual fight against the Dathomir brothers, that ended with them barely escaping into a busted shuttle.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looked offended at that, “Hey! I wasn’t alone, I had Cody.” He gestured behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Cody, who had entered after Obi-Wan, waved awkwardly from his position at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Mace rubbed his head from the incoming headache. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m getting too old for this. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes i saved her, she didn't deserve to die.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A few days prior to the first chapter…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dooku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Kenobi. I must admit, it’s a surprise to receive your correspondence. I do hope this means you will take up my offer of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right about the Sith Lord’s control over the Senate. I know who your master is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you plan to do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Absolutely nothing. It’s what you plan to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you propose I do? I am a Sith Lord, Kenobi. My Master has the Senate, the Republic and the Separatists wrapped around his finger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think he plans to do with you when his goal is met? Allow you to stay in his limelight? Or toss you aside as he had done with his former apprentice, as you have done with your former apprentice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible. I am Sidious’ right hand man. It would be foolish to dispose of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foolish, maybe. But to trade you out for a younger student, say a particular, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chosen One…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He...That’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you sit on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set like two seconds after chapter one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we finally made our way back to the start</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <span>Palpatine’s the Sith Lord, his name is Darth Sidious and he has plans to build a weapon capable of destroying planets called the Death Star.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard that we did, Master Kenobi, but surprising it is to us. News it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, you’re probably right. I realize it’s really not often someone goes back in time and reveals the Chancellor as a Sith Lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo made his way towards Obi-Wan. He felt his forehead, checking for signs of the fever that was annually making its way through the temple. He pulled a thermometer out of nowhere and thrust it passed Obi-Wan’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who promptly choked and threw the equipment on the ground. He glared at the Kel Dor, who took the next few seconds to press a cool cloth to his head. Where was this man hiding these things?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Plo, I am fiNE!” He ducked Plo’s wandering hand’s once again, falling out of his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he did feel slightly guilty at the man’s downtrodden face, he didn’t regret it as he reached behind him and drew out a handy blood pressure kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it took Masters Ti and Fisto to calm him down. Master Ti gently stroked Plo’s face as he kept trying to help the obviously sick Stewjoni. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, Chancellor Palpatine had us all in his little web of lies, co-leading both the Separatists and the Republic.” He ignored Plo’s attempts to get up and Kit’s kind hands pushing him back down into his seat. “I believe he also has control over the clones. That part I’m not entirely sure of how he was able to achieve that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, Mace. I wouldn’t worry so much about the holocron of ours. I have a feeling Dooku won’t be bothering us any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenobi….”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I open that door, and there is another Sith in this Temple, you will not like it. Now, tell me. Is Count Dooku. At. My. Door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Count Dooku is not at the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Force whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Count of Serenno peeked his head in when nobody answered his knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace groaned and scowled at Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan quickly bowed to the seated members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May the force be with you, Masters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he jumped out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of glass hit the floor, the gasps of the Jedi, the angered howls of one Korun Master, and the joyous, childish laughter of Obi-Wan trapezing his way down the lengthy walls of the Temple, all blended into one sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku looked around, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...I’ll just...come back later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>am i a gift unto this world for uploading twice in one day? yes, yes i am</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anakin, I want you to limit any contact with Chancellor Palpatine. If he calls you, ignore him. If he walks towards you, run away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Palpatine? That weird, old, creepy senator from Naboo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a Sith Lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go get Dex’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im pretty sure a nine year old slave can tell when someone's creepy</p><p> </p><p>set between maul’s capture and dooku’s return</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now if that’s all, then I claim this senate meeting to be-”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I have some points to raise!”</p><p> </p><p>Palpatine’s eyes raised in surprise, as did many of the occupying members. The Jedi indeed had a senate pod, though it was mostly for show rather than for actual purpose. Obi-Wan moved the pod to the center of the room. But he wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, two other members of the Jedi Council were accompanying him; Masters Windu and Yoda.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master Kenobi? Something more to say, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Chancellor, it won’t take too long. I would just like to ask a couple of questions, your excellency.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Master Jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan gave a wry smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was in the position of Chancellor before you, your excellency.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you know who, Master Kenobi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please answer the question, Chancellor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finis Valorum.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he was voted out by a vote of No-Confidence?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how long have you been the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic?”</p><p> </p><p>“12 years.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve been a Sith Lord in hiding for how long?”</p><p> </p><p>“40 years.”</p><p> </p><p>Palpatine clamped a hand over his mouth in record time as the Senate emerged in an all-out uproar at the reveal of corruption at the very head of their government. Satisfied, Obi-Wan moved the pod back to its place and hopped out with the other Masters.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan, shouldn’t we be, you know, arresting the man?”</p><p> </p><p>“But, why Mace? We don’t need him. Dooku has already told us everything we need to know about the chips, This was just the formality of exposition. If it’s one thing you should learn, it’s that people don’t take kindly to a threat against their people. This isn’t a Jedi matter, no, no. This is a matter for the people. </p><p> </p><p>As the three left the Rotunda, none besides Obi-Wan, at the moment, would know how monumental this day was, when tens upon tens of people advanced on a Sith Lord, pummeling the man to death, in righteous fury.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mistake for Palpatine to strike at the hearts of those who cared for each other, and this was a lesson that man would carry with him to the next life.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the Jedi who managed to kill the first Sith in a millennium, it was the will of the people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dialogue between Obi-Wan and Palpatine was inspired by this Legally Blonde scene</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6uGId-a758</p><p> </p><p>still got one or two chapters left, so hang on to your seatbelts kids!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes the sun would shine behind the Temple so high, it was hard for Obi-Wan to differentiate it from the flaming building from the path not taken. </p><p> </p><p>Normalcy. </p><p> </p><p>That’s what he was trying to call it these days. </p><p> </p><p>But it’s difficult. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” Anakin once said in jest, with no malice behind the words. </p><p> </p><p>But Obi-Wan remembered the burning heat that lingered behind them. </p><p> </p><p>He trusted the 212th with his life, especially now that the chips were removed. </p><p> </p><p>But a harmless “Good soldiers follow orders,” didn’t stop him from dropping his data pad and igniting his saber, scaring the shiny who finished his tasks for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Quinlan helped at times, but there’s only so much you can do to help someone who’s been through so much, when you weren’t there to experience it yourself. </p><p> </p><p>He spent many nights curled up on himself in his bed, soaking the sheets with tears. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A knock to his quarters. </p><p> </p><p>A simple flick of the wrist revealed Ahsoka Tano, standing with arms behind her back. </p><p> </p><p>Force, how he missed her. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t been with them long, only for a couple of months, so she was completely in shock of the view that greeted her. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Savage were passed out on the couch, with Savage desperately hanging on to what little part of the couch he was able to have, even in his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Dooku, Waxer, Cody and Ventress were deep in the Sabbac game currently being won by the Nightsister. </p><p> </p><p>Maul and Boil were faced off in an arm wrestling contest, faces set in focused expressions, sweat dripping off each. </p><p> </p><p>Quinlan had finished his marathon of trashy holo-vids and was probably somewhere in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t a convenient group. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like something to drink, Ahsoka?” He whispered from his place in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Rodian blend, if you have it Master.” Her confusion was quickly replaced by one of “well, this is my life now” and dealt herself into the new game with the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>He opened the cupboard slowly, careful not to jostle the Kiffar who managed to find his way on top of them. He rubbed Vos’ cheek, who sighed and turned over sleepily. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, normalcy. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow, last chapter....</p><p>thank you for anyone who stuck around for this!</p><p>hope you enjoyed reading and thank you to anyone who commented or kudos!</p><p>deleted the other chapter cuz i hated it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. i'm back bitches! (for real this time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fine,,, ill re-upload this</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also known as, in which obi-wan is 36 and that's important</p><p>also fits in with my in which palpatine gets screwed series, but also serves as an extra to cody and obi's plotline earlier in this story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Waxer!”</p><p> </p><p>The trooper turned to his name and caught General Kenobi jogging down the halls of the ship towards him. He prayed to any higher power that they didn’t have a mission to go to. It was their rest time and goddamn it, they were going to spend it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Commander Cody?”</p><p> </p><p>“In his office, sir”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” He called, leaving a confused clone in his wake.</p><p> </p><p>Cody was a very respectable man. He was Marshal Commander of the 7th Sky Corps, for crying out loud. So, no he didn’t jump in his chair when his door was slammed open by his superior. </p><p> </p><p>His heart hadn’t even calmed down yet when Kenobi decided to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Cody, my dear, we’re gonna go catch some sith.”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘That’s it, I’m deserting’, </em> Cody thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sir, are you sure this is going to work?” Cody asked from his position behind an abandoned building on Coruscant. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course it will, the plan is totally foolproof. They get here, we trap them, then we celebrate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re out of your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, duh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m transferring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do that and so help me, I will promote you so fast, it’ll make your head spin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“A little too late, dear, someone else already does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you karking son of a b—” Cody started.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, Cody! Look, they’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, two smaller ships landed discreetly in the narrow. The black one opened first and out stepped the always lovely form of Asajj Ventress. From the other, the bulking masses of Darth Maul and newly acquired brother, Savage Opress, exited.</p><p> </p><p>Motioning for Cody to stay there, Obi-Wan approached them, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Asajj already frowned. </p><p> </p><p>Maul bared his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Savage stared.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to say that it is lovely to see you all and hope you didn’t have too much trouble getting here. You being wanted criminals and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Kenobi, </em>when you said you were here to surrender to me, I didn’t exactly expect an audience.” Ventress said.</p><p> </p><p>“Surrender to you?” Maul yelled. “He agreed to surrender to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I just like to be included, “ Savage quietly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, obviously, I can’t surrender to you <em> all, </em>but to the best one, perhaps.” He wistfully turned away from them, toying with the hem of his tunics.</p><p> </p><p>Maul expectedly rose to the bait.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that should be me. I killed your Master! I deserve to kill you too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me, dickless, but I think our torture time on Rattatak is a lot more important then some Naboo scuffle from twenty years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you all can’t decide, then you’re just gonna have to catch me.” He took off in a sprint, footsteps immediately following him. Exactly as planned. Now came the hard part: escaping them.</p><p> </p><p>He leaped over a building, hearing the brute force of Savage slam down behind him and the lighter footfalls of Maul and Asajj not far behind.</p><p> </p><p>The intense speed chase only continued as Obi-Wan led them through an unused section of Coruscant.</p><p> </p><p>Maul took a break in his concentration to leap over him, sabers out to slash the Jedi. What he didn’t expect was the saber to suddenly turn off and Obi-Wan to use the long hilt as a launchpad as he sprung over the Dathomir brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crys would be so proud that his insane idea worked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The speed continued.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something. A long, obstacle course-like street. <em> Perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p>They followed him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He tucked his legs in and flipped over a crate of jogan fruits. The Sith’s moves, from the sound of them, were eerily similar to his as each crate, lumber and wayward trash was missed and avoided expertly.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Cody better be ready’, </em>he thought as he had to push himself off of a cartwheel over a plastic container. Ventress wasn’t in his peripheral, but she radiated a sense of loathing from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Maul and Savage were unfortunately in his field of vision, alternating running across each wall of the passageway, weaponless though. Lightsabers were too extravagant for a crowded area such as this.</p><p> </p><p>They simultaneously tried to kick his head into the ground, but a quick jump and tuck saved him. He never broke his stride though. One false move, one lag behind would mean death to thousands of others.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of wood splitting caught him just in time to slide on the ground to evade the spear-like weapon Ventress pitched with deadly accuracy.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, he knew these streets better than his foes and by hopping on the side of the wall, swinging on a forsaken clothesline to the top of the next building, he gained four seconds on the others. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait for it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait for it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait for it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cody, now!”</p><p> </p><p>The Sith, when they finally all sprung to the top to face Obi-Wan, were caught in a net of force suppressants, impossible to break out of. </p><p> </p><p>Cody, of course, looked very agitated with him, but also proud of himself and his nifty looking net thrower. </p><p> </p><p>“Told you, it’d be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you, and it’ll look like a bloody accident.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise, this is the last time i touch this story....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>